


Kiss It Better

by SelenaEstella



Series: RFVF2017 [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: (it's barely mentioned though), F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: Prompt: “First kiss/time” and/or “Worst date ever”.Forte comforts Margaret after a date gone wrong. My first fill for the 2017 Rune Factory Valentines Festival!





	

Windows shook as Meg slammed the door behind her, storming out onto the street. There was a muffled thud from behind the door, and tourists looked up in alarm as a Norad soldier hurtled after the elf, rubbing his bruised nose.

“Wait!” he shouted desperately, “Meg I–”

Margaret rounded on him, hair whipping about her face as she held her harp like a club. The soldier stopped short, quailing under the force of Meg’s glare.

“Don’t ever come near me again!” Meg shouted, a couple of sparks flying around her fingers as she plucked her harp strings menacingly.

The soldier looked, briefly, as if he was going to argue. But he saw the flames in Margaret’s eyes and quickly thought better of it, darting down a side street without saying another word.

Meg lowered her harp. Her lip trembled ever so slightly as she turned away, continuing down the road at a much slower pace, head bowed. She made her way to Dragon Lake and stood by the water, staring out at the horizon, plucking slowly at her harp but unable to think of any song or melody that would make her feel better.

“Meg?” Forte approached slowly, brow creased with worry. She went to stand by Margaret and fiddled agitatedly with the hilt of her sword. “Are you alright?” Forte asked eventually.

Margaret set her harp down between her feet. She shrugged and nodded, briefly meeting Forte’s eyes before looking away again.

Taking a small, cautious step forward, Forte gently took Meg’s hand.

“I… heard you had an encounter with a soldier,” Forte began. “I was called to the scene, but you and he had already left.”

Meg sighed heavily, turning towards Forte with a brittle smile. “It’s nothing big,” said Margaret. “Just… just that guy has been trying to talk to me for weeks now, and…” She took a deep breath, and the words all tumbled out at once. “I just thought, hey, only one date right? Can’t do any harm! But then he… well, at first it was nice, he kept talking about how beautiful I am, how lovely my singing is, but…” Meg swallowed thickly. “He started talking about how much he loves me, and asking me to marry him, even though it was only the first date! He kept on saying creepy stuff, like how he’d come every day to listen to me sing but never close enough for me to see…” Meg took a breath and forged on.

“Then, w-when I told him to back off, he–” Meg sniffed, hard, and drew herself up, shaking with anger. “He tried to _grab_ me! In front of _everyone!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” Forte gasped, reflexively drawing her sword halfway before catching herself. Her fingers tightened on Meg’s hand and she met the elf’s gaze with an outraged look of her own. “That is not acceptable behaviour, not for anyone and certainly not for a soldier of Norad,” Forte growled. “Did you get his name? I will write to his commanding officer immediately and have him discharged. Or at the very least, cleaning latrines for a month, no, a _year!_ ”

Meg cracked a small smile, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. “Thanks, Forte,” she said, “but you really don’t have to.”

“But I do!” Forte insisted, taking Meg’s other hand and lacing their fingers together. Forte looked deep into Margaret’s eyes as she uttered her next words.

“That man deserves nothing less than punishment. For him to have upset you, the most beautiful woman I have ever known, should be a crime unto itself.”

Meg stared. Forte stared back, unable to fight the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, but standing firm anyway.

“Forte,” Margaret breathed. “That… that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…”

She leaned forward, and kissed Forte on the lips.

Chaste, gentle, and perfect in every way.

Meg’s blush matched Forte’s as she leaned back a little, still close enough to touch. Forte was struggling with her words.

“Shall we go on a date?” Meg suggested, face lighting up with happiness. Forte nodded jerkily and managed a small croaking sound.

Meg hugged her. Hugged Forte tight. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I… I really like you, Forte.”

Gentle fingers took her chin, guiding Meg in for another, deeper kiss.

“I love you too,” Forte murmured.

Neither girl said anything for quite some time after that.


End file.
